This Time We Win
by DauntlessAngelx
Summary: Something went wrong with the mission. David did something unexpected. Something know one knew he had the power of. War stopped inside of the Factions- like it never even happened. But something a little different happens. This Time We Win. This is based after Alligent. *MAJOR SPOILERS! Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent!*
1. Does Anyone Else Remember

**Hey! This is my first fanfic and please R&R! It would mean a lot! This is only the first chapter AND it is emotional but you never know what will happen next xD **

I hear quiet footsteps coming closer as I open my eyes. A nurse in black comes towards me, I ignore her and get out of bed. A pang in my back flows through my mind, I immediately turn around to see several stitching. The war, David, I survived. I freeze in memory, why am I back at Dauntless?

"Who are you?" I ask with curiosity.

"That doesn't matter please leave" She replies kindly.

I step out of the room and walk into the pit. Tobias, my mind screams he's here! My mind takes control and I make my way up to him.

"Hey Tobias!"I say uncontrollably releasing a doesn't look at me with kind soft eyes more with angry and confused eyes. I frown at him.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"How, how do you know my name?" He questions. I freeze why would he say that

"What do you mean?" I reply

"Who told you!" He asks frowning. I give him a confused look

"I'll see you later." I reply a bit confused. He doesn't know me, no he must. I jog down to get breakfast why doesn't he remember. My heart starts beating fast I see Christina sat next to Tobias smiling kindly then slowly places her hand on his cheek and sweetly kisses him. Anger and confusion swirls inside of me. I blink back the tears, and sit at their table.

"Tris hi!" Christina says normally.

"What was that." I say trying not to say angrily

"What do you mean, the kiss? He's my boyfriend, remember?"She gives me a confused look.

I look down at my muffin and bite my lip. They don't remember, he loved me too much to do that. I feel liked I've been dropped in an endless hole with my fears surrounding me. I blink the tears away and smile. Christina laughs and gives him a jokeing slap on his arm when he tries to feed her a bit of her muffin. David must have done something what if Tobias didn't make it to the city and everyone got their memories erased exept me?

"Hello Tris? Stiff!" Christina impatiently shouts making me look up confused

"What did you call me?" I reply annoyed, I am not a stiff.

"A stiff? What's so bad?" Christina says innocently.

"I turned Dauntless two years ago, you've changed, all we've been through." I say upset annoyed and angry all in one emotion.

Christina just looks extremely offended and Tobias looks shocked.

"What?" I say almost shouting.

I stand up from my seat and walk out. I start to rethink my actions. I shouldn't of done that I should have played along, how David wants it. Maybe it's good to show him that I don't follow. I am not him lab rat. I start to think about other things. I woke up but I was so sure I died. I must of it's been a full year. What about the rest? Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Tori, Jeanine. I start to panic what if we all have to replay the past but worst. I didn't realise I was biting my bottom lip too hard until I felt blood in my mouth. I need to do something. I went to find Zeke.

I jumped up from the floor and marched to the dining hall it must be lunch by now. I searched for Zeke. He was sat with Tobias and Christina. I don't care if they are there I need to find Uriah. Christina was sat in the middle of them giggling to Tobias, and Zeke was just playing with his food. I jump down next to him which makes him jump and Christina and Tobias look at me. She narrows her eyes but I ignore her.

"Zeke, Please answer this. Where is Uriah?" He looks at me confused but says,

"Hes in the training area talking with Tori, dunno why. Are you ok Tris, you seem different."

I look at him for a few seconds until realising he's only known the fake me, the different me.

"Yeah, I'm the real me now." I say grinning, I run down the hall to the training area and slam the doors open. "Uriah, Tori!" I shout. They are there, they are alife. I smile happily, but they look at me like they've seen a ghost. My smile fades

"Are you ok?" I ask biting my lip.

"Oh hey, how did you um know about us here?" Uriah questions.

I walk in and sit next to Tori.

"Answer my question" I say nevoursly " Do you remember the war, Uriah do you remember" I take a deep breath in "the Bureau?"

Tori and Uriah exchange looks.

"Answer me!" I repeat.

"Yes." Uriah says as Tori nods to him. "I woke up a few hours ago followed by Tori, I found her and here we are."

"But, But we, you died." I say just about being heard.

"Yeah that's the part we are struggling to understand as well." Tori says. "How long have you been awake for?"

"I've been awake for almost a day." I reply.

"So all of us that remember what happened died..."Tori trails off then looks up.

"None of them remember that are awake, hmm. Something happened."

"The Bureau were planning on resetting everyone's mind. What if..." I don't have to finish my sentance, I don't want to.

"But how did we wake up? I'm pretty sure I died!" Uriah says breaking the silence.

"Hmm" Tori responds. I rub my hand over my face. So Tobias doesn't remember us what we went through, all of that for nothing, he doesn't realise, he's now in love with my ex best friend. I take in a deep breathe, my eyes start to blur up, I tell myself to be strong. Uriah looks up at me and hugs me.

"Whats wrong?" He whispers

I sniff and answer "Four."

"Wait where is he..." He pulls away then just stares at me. "Does he remember you, the war?"

I close my eyes I can't answer it. It brakes my heart whenever I think about him. But I can't stop thinking about him. When I open my eyes I see Tori looking sad, but Uriah looks confused and angry.

"Uriah. What?"I answer.

"Don't worry." He fakes a soft smile.

"I think we are all going to wake up, the people who are dead." Tori blurts out. "Tris you woke up first, then Uriah then me. Then lynn. Keep an eye out for her."

We both nod.

"Well I should get going, I might be needed in the tattoo parlour." Tori says whilst pushing the door shut leaving me and Uriah alone.

"God thats confusing" Uriah says with his head in his hands. "Hey do you want me to ask Four questions, you know bring him back a bit?"

"I don't think that will work." I confess

"It's all we got right now" Uriah says whilst standing up "I'll see you later, Tris."

I walk out of the door after Uriah when he is further ahead I stop and think. One side of me wants Tobias to believe me to hold me back in his arms but the other side of me wants to run away back to the Bureau and find answers. But before I've made up my mind, I feel a tap on my back. I immediately turn around on the back of my heels.

"Um, Tris Christina wants to know what's up?" Tobias says. "Nothing is up, you guys are different!" I say starting to get impatient with the whole idea. " Sorry, you don't understand, you don't remember." I blink back the tears and look down.

"I've been wondering, how do you know my name?" Tobias says breaking the awkward silence. My eyes blur, the words he can't remember you, he can't remember us keep going through my head. I suck in a death breathe and reply "You told me it."

"No I didn't!" Shouts Tobias. "Who told you?"

"Who told me? You!" I shout back. "I know everything about you! Your, our past you don't remember!"

"Our past?" Tobias replies.

"You don't remember me but I do." I answer.

"Listen how do you know?" Asks Tobias impatiently.

"You took me through your fear landscape two years ago. I know Marcus, I know your name and you have four fears hence the name." I reply crossing my arms over my chest.

"I never did that, whoever you are stay away. Me and Christina love each other you're nothing to me. I don't even know you!" Tobias shouts out.

I'm nothing to him it feels like I've been dumped out, closed off. Lied too, like my whole life was fake for some stupid experiment that went wrong. I stand taller, pushing back the tears and bringing out the anger pulsing through me.

"I'm nothing to you?" I ask "I wish I never knew you, never met you." I run past him and all the staring people, I let the tears fall. I slab the door open to the training hall and grab 3 knives. I pretend each of the boards are David. I through the knife it lands dead centre the same with the other two but the last one wedged deep inside it. I managed to pull it out with a few cuts on my hand but I didn't care and put them back.

I march down into the hallway then Uriah catches me.

"Tris, I heard you and Four, well Tobias it's ok he will remember. Eventually. Tori has a theory." Me makes a funny face with the word theory that as we walk in, I can't help myself but laugh and sit next to him and Tori.

"Tori explain your theory with Tris" He asks.

"Well, It's not certain but it's convincing. As you woke up first then Uriah then me it goes in order correct? Yes, and we are the only ones that remember because we died but the others didn't yet they don't remember? Well the memory serum probably spread through them but someone how brought us back to life. This part is were I'm not sure on." Tori explains

"I think the Bureau have something to do with it, me and Uriah both died there yet we came back." I say

"But I died inside the fence." Tori replies. We all stop what we are doing and question that. Did the Factionless have something to do with that? Or was it the Bureau? Suddenly a girl with a shaved head and tired but annoyed looking face walks in. She grins and sits on our table.

"Lynn..." Uriah says with a smile.

"I guess my theory is working!" Smiles Tori.

"What do you mean? Has the war ended?" Questions Lynn

"Tris has a lot of explaining to do." Says Uriah with a grin...

**R&R for another chapter. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, it's hard looking for ever little mistake! BUT I hope you enjoy byeee! :D**


	2. More Trouble?

Hey guys here is the 2nd chapter! Sorry for any grammar mistakes please R&R and tell me what you think? Anyway enjoy...

Tobias's POV:

Me and Christina turn around together to see all of Tris's new friends huddled on a table discussing something suspicious.

"What are they doing!" Christina says to me

"Um I don't know" I reply. I don't think I should of talked to Tris like that. She stood up to Christina, I'm starting not to like Christina. She is being horrible.

"Four?" Christina asks with a smile.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Can you, please go over there and... you know see what they are up to?"Christina asks innocently.

"Christina. I'm not your slave, I'm your boyfriend. Do it yourself." I say annoyed. Christina's mouth forms an O shape with flames in her eyes.

"YOUR A STUPID PERSON! I HATE YOU, I DON'T KNOW WHY I WASTED MY TIME ON YOU! YOU LIKE TRIS EVER SINCE SHE STARTED ACTING... WEIRD. GO AWAY AND NEVER COME BACK!"Screams Christina. Everyone's attention draws to us as she is stood up tall with fire in her eyes. All I can do is blush and look at Tris. She is already looking at me with anger. Christina storms out the room with her head in her hands. Zeke just stars at me.

"Well she is a drama queen!" Zeke announces. I just nod in agreement. I see Tris and Uriah look at each other then they all huddle back together. Then Zeke hangs his arm around me and walks out.

DUN DUN DUNN!

Zeke leads me into his apartment and pours me a drink.

"Hey, it's ok. Don't worry about Christina..."

"... I'm not worrying about her." I interrupt. "It's" I take in a breathe and close my eyes. "Tris." Zeke pauses for a moment, then all of a sudden a big smile replaces his frown. He quickly hides it with a cough.

"So, you um like her? Man this is confusing!" Zeke confesses with a goofy grin.

"Yeah ha, anyway I don't want to be late for tomorrow. The initiates come!" I say

"Aren't you doing that with Tris?" Zeke asks with a frown.

"Oh yeah..." I say whilst getting up "I'll see you later anyway. Bye!"

I let out a big sigh and walk to my apartment.

The alarm clock rings and I force myself out of bed. I slip into the shower and just have a quick wash then pull on a pair of black jeans and a black top. When I open the door to the food hall I don't see Tris.

"She needs to be up for training!" I murmur whilst climbing the steps again to her apartment.

I knock on her door three times and a few seconds Tris opens it with a messy pony tail and blue and black pyjamas she blushes then frowns.

"What are you doing here?!" Tris asks.

"Don't you remember? We are training the new initiates in half an hour!" I reply. Her eyes widen with excitement and confusion.

"Wait... we are?"She questions impatiently.

"Yes!" I answer looking down at my watch "Now twenty minutes!"

"Hold on!" Tris says whilst slamming the door in my face. I chuckle and walk back down to the dinning hall. When I open the door I see Christina and Zeke chatting together. I can't and don't want to speak to her again! She waves for me to sit down but I walk past them and grab a muffin. I have to sit down I tell myself so I sit down with Uriah and Lynn.

"Hey can I sit here?" I ask smiling. Uriah looks at Lynn worryingly then turns around

"Um... Yeah sure." He replies. A women with dark brown long hair turns around unobservant that I am here says excitedly.

"That was Max! He is alive..." Her eyes widen when she sees me and quickly covers her hand over her mouth. Uriah and Lynn both exchange worried looks then immediately turn to me.

"What? What makes it so amazing that Max is alive?" I question turning to Tori. Before she can even answer Tris sits next to me.

"Why are you sat here, Four?" She asks frowning. I cough a bit before answering

"Well... Um... You see, Christina was over there and I don't think she knows that we are... Done. Also I don't really like her." I explain whilst rubbing my hand over my hair.

"It's ok you can sit with us." Tris says trying to hid her smile. Why is she smiling I think as I look down at my watch.

"Oh. Tris we got to go the net!" I say quickly standing up "Also I'm sorry what I said. I, I didn't mean it." I look down and start walking.

"It's ok." Tris replies whilst walking with me down to the net. We wait there for a minute or so until we hear loud screaming coming from above then a big thud on the net. Tris gives him a hand out.

"Name. You can choose a different one if you want." Four says with a stern look. The initiate takes a sigh.

"Ur, Alex." Alex says smiling.

"First jumper Alex!" I shout grinning at Tris with the other Dauntless clapping and cheering. Then suddenly another scream fills my ears as a girl falls into the net. Once all the initiates have settled down I explain the rules.

Tris's POV:

"I am Tris and this is Four, we are your instructors." I announce "you will need to listen carefully to get through Dauntless initiation. There are three main stages: physical,emotional, and mental. We can train you for Physical but we cannot for the others."

"Anyway we will show you around Dauntless!" Tobias says after the initiates calm down with excitement and fear. We walk into a hallway that leads into the pit and Tobias explains the Pit. We then introduce them to their room they will share be sharing for the next few weeks.

The initiate class seems ok. Luckily there isn't any psychopaths like Peter so they look fine. But I can't help but glare at a girl called Rose (from Candor) because she keeps on making googly eyes at Tobias. Then Tobias saw me and just grinned- I couldn't help but blush.

"Initiates, you have to be up at 6:00 am for your training. If you are not up by that time we will come and wake you up." Four states with his manly voice.

Rose frowns "What about a alarm clock ...Duh."

"You have no alarm clock!" I reply loud and clearly "Do you understand?" Rose's eyes widen as she nods very slowly. Then she looks at her friend Anna and giggled. I Ignore it and send them to get ready for lunch.

This is going to be harder than I thought.


End file.
